magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Jewelpet
Jewelpet Japanese Title: '''ジュエルペット '''Vietnamese Title: '''Thú cưng trang sức '''Plot In the magical world of Jewel Land, three magicians turned the Jewelpets into Jewel Charms so they can rest calmly in the Dream Forest while cleaning the town, with the exception of Ruby, a white rabbit who likes to goof off. But during the pelican's delivery of the charms in the forest, a strong wind blew him off, causing the Jewel Charms to scatter all across Takaragaseki City on Earth. Ruby, now being punished, is sent to Earth to retrieve her friends. On Earth, a student named Rinko along with her friend Minami saw a group of shooting stars, not knowing that the pets were scattered in the city they live in. After that, Rinko was on her balcony observing the night sky and saw one pink shooting star and fell into her water glass and became a Red Jewel Charm. The next day, she and her friend goes to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. Now teaming up with Minami and Aoi, it is now their task to gather all the Jewelpets together and take them back to Jewel Land before an evil Jewelpet named Diana finds them first. As the Series Progresses, the main heroines uncover new Jewelpets on their way. But at the same time, Dian, another Jewelpet who can use Dark Magic awakens from his Jewel Charm State. And now the heroes have to face him and the havoc and chaos that will be caused in both Jewel Land and the Human World. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' Jewelpet Tinkle 'Plot' In Jewel Land, Jewelpets, a group of animals who have the natural ability to use magic lived in harmony with the Magicians attending the Magic Academy to learn how to use magic with their Jewel Eyes. However Ruby, a white Japanese Hare whose magic sometimes fails, is appointed to go to the Human World to search for a partner whose feelings of her heart matches hers. But when she uses the card that the magicians give her, she is sent to the Human World by accident. There, a girl named Akari Sakura meets her on the beach on her way to school. At first, Akari can't understand her due to her Jewel Land Language, but Ruby eats a special candy so she can speak and understand human language. As the day passes, Ruby knows about her problems in school and later apologized, saying that she didn't know Akari's personal problems as she tries to cheer her up. As Akari accepts Ruby, a Jewel Charm appears on her hand and she realizes that she was chosen by Ruby to be her partner. After that, she decides to become a student in Jewel Land along with Ruby as they are aiming to collect 12 Jewel Stones get into the Jewel Star Grand Prix. The prize is to become the jewel star and you get to make three wish they want will be granted. 'Episode List' 'OVA: "Hohoemi no niji ni dokki ☆ doki!" ("A Rainbow of Smiles Doki☆Doki!"' (ほほえみの虹にドッキ☆ドキ！) Airdate: July 21, 2013 It has been a year since the end of the Last Jewel Star Grand Prix and the pets were greeting the new students of the Magic Academy. The new students were amazed to see the Jewel Star Crown shine as they explained about the last Jewel Star holder, Akari Sakura. In the human world, Akari is beginning her first year as a Junior High school student while she's getting dressed. At school, she met both Alma and Yuuma as they discussed about them meeting with Miria and Sara once again as Akari discussed this with both of them last night also about the date between her and Yuuma. She got embarrassed as Alma asked her what's wrong as she left. But got interrupted by one of the students offering Alma to join the Archery club. Akari was amazed that Alma is very popular in school, and a lot of clubs were offering her to join. However she refuses due to her needing to manage the flower shop along with their mother, Fealina. But Yuuma and Akari thinks she needs to join the Manga club as she agrees. Later on at the Manga Club, Akari and the other club members were all discussing about the manga they created while Alma admires her work. Yuuma is busy with the basketball club as usual as she then heard the club members discussing how plain Akari's story in her manga is. She then interrupted them and think it's a good story even thought it's not emotional and storms out of the club. Akari followed her and tried to reason with her and told her it was only feedback for Akari to improve. However she got a bit mad as she left Akari and went back home. That night, Akari went to the Flower Shop where she and Fealina live, seeing them very happy as she went inside and had a talk to Alma. Alma herself questioned Akari why she never get too sad or angry as Akari replied that there are good and bad times. She then asked her to join another club to make friends, but then rejected harshly as all she wanted is Akari, Yuuma and her mother while leaving Akari. Saddened on how it go, Akari went home thinking on how sad Alma is feeling now until she decided to do something about it. Back home, Akari is busy drawing something until Labra appeared from a portal and greeted her. Labra explained she escaped to the human world due to one of her pranks as Akari wiped some paint off her cheeks. Sapphie then appeared as she called Labra out, explaining that she is now watching over her as Peridot found her new partner. They went to Akari as they saw a sketch of Ruby, Opal and Diana that she's drawing, stating they were still searching for the Flower of Happiness and wondering how she is doing. Back at Jewel Land in a very icy region, Ruby woke up as she felt Akari called her name. Jewelina knew that both of them had a strong bond with each other even though they were away for so long. Diana also felt the same. Both pets then used their magic to project an image of Alma and Akari together as Opal is amazed. Diana herself told her that she made a promise to Alma before she went to the Human World that they will meet again. Alma herself is looking at the window wondering then looked back at her Jewel Charms, crying. The next day in the Manga Club, the members were amazed on Akari's improvement as Alma took a peek inside the club, seeing how happy as she ran away outside. Feeling sad, Yuuma comforted her sister and had a talk as he told her to say sorry and tell how she feels. But she then told him to tell her what he's feeling for her as she left. A while later, Alma is practicing Basketball until she saw Akari admiring her moves and told her if she wanted to join the basketball club. She also told her about what Yuuma said to her and then realized that Alma must look forward for things to come and try new things. As they look at the sunset and remembered about Akari's experience in Jewel Land, she promised to smile and look forward and wait for Ruby to find the Flower of Happiness. She then showed Alma the picture she drew and made Alma remind about the good things as she cried and thanked her for it. Akari is happy as a faint glow appeared on her chest, which confused Alma deeply until they turn around and saw Miria, Sara and their Jewelpet partners as they all reunited. They all decided to spend the commemoration day with Alma and Akari as she wholefully agrees with glee. As the girls discussed on hanging out together, Alma decided to start something new and then saw a rainbow in the sky. They all wished that everyone can live with a smile, as their chest glows. Sapphie then confirmed it's the power of the Jewel Stones as the pets were amused and happy. Back in Jewel Land, Ruby's group also saw the rainbow as well as Ruby and Diana knew both Akari and Alma were happy. As they all said the spell of smiles, Akari knows that she and Ruby will sure meet again, one day... 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Ending' Jewelpet Sunshine 'Plot' Jewel Land is a magical place where creatures known as Jewelpets, live. Part of Jewel Land is the Sunshine Academy, a school where both Humans and Jewelpets attend to study in high school. Ruby, a white Japanese hare Jewelpet studied in the infamous Class 3 Plum Section of the academy along with her friends, especially her classmate and roommate Kanon Mizushirou. Thought they were known as the "Class of Lost Causes", they all dream on graduating on the academy and pursuing through their dreams, despite the class' dysfunctional behavior and seriously hilarious antics. Ruby and her classmates must do everything they could to graduate, endure a lot of tests and hilarious situations thrown to them and for Ruby, endure her annoying roommate Kanon, sticking together through thick and thin and trying to win the heart of her one and only crush, Mikage Shiraishi. 'Episode List' Jewelpet Kira Deco! 'Plot' In the Legends of Jewel Land, the Jewelpets were born from the love and caring of their queen, Jewelina. However, a strange meteor crashes into the Mirror Ball, destroying it into a million pieces and its fragments called "Deco Stones" were all scattered in Jewel Land. In the present time, Ruby, a Rabbit Jewelpet and owner of the Kira Kira Shop, has a thing on sparkly decorations and loves to collect anything that sparkles and shines. Thought her friends Garnet and Sapphie sometimes thinks that she's strange in some points. However, when she and the others learn about the legend of the Mirror Ball and the Deco Stones, they all decided to go and search for them, until they all meet 5 strange individuals called the KiraDeco 5. The group also has the same goal on wanting to collect the Deco Stones and they befriended the Jewelpets, especially to one of their members: Pink Oomiya. Now, the group need to gather all the Deco Stones and stop the Eternal Darkness from taking over the human world. 'Episode List' Jewelpet: The Fuss in the Jewel Festival!? 'Plot' Jewel Land is a mysterious and yet magical place where all Jewelpets, animals gifted with Jewel Eyes, live. One day, Ruby herself is been busy preparing for this year's Jewel Festival which will be held on her town. But in the midst of the preparations, a new person just moved to town and decides to live with Ruby. Calling herself Lolip, Ruby is unsure if she is a Jewelpet due to her lack of magic skills but she decides to be friends with her on her stay. As the festivities in the upcoming festival were going smoothly, Lolip us having problems on helping everyone in the festival due to lack of any magic skills. However, is this enough for her to know who she really is and to find her own place? Jewelpet The Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Airdate: August 11, 2012 'Plot' Ruby and friends go to Sweetsland to meet other Sweetspet. Ruby and friend invited to Princess Mana birthday festival. However, a strange things start falling from the sky containing male Sweetspet named Gumimin. Not knowing anything, everyone just having one hope, Gumimin to save Sweetsland from impending chaos. They just have one way to save it;eat all the sweet in Sweetsland! Jewelpet Happiness 'Plot' One day at the magical world of Jewel Land, Lady Jewelina entrusted Ruby the Magical Jewel Box with a mission to make friends and collect Magic Jewels. At the same time she needs to attend the Jewel Academy to do so and open a shop called the Jewelpet Café. However with her friends, things didn't go well as expected as the cafe is considered abandoned and needs a lot of work for them to prosper and to reach that goal Ruby is expecting. But when she met three middle school student named Chiari Tsukikage, Nene Konoe and Ruruka Hanayama, she decides to make friends with then and accepted their help on managing the Jewelpet Cafe. Now, she and her friends now must work together for the cafe to prosper, stick together through good and bad luck as well as protecting the Jewel Box from being stolen. 'Episode List' Lady Jewelpet 'Plot' Momona is a normal middle high school student who adores her cousin and longing to see him get married with his fiance, Lady Diana. When the weeding day come, Momona accidently transported to world Jewel Land with other girls and landed in Jewel Palace. A white bunny appear named Ruby, choose Momona as her partner for become Petit Lady choosen by Queen. Knowing the trials are hard, Momona and Ruby must preserve to be a proper lady and gain the title of Lady Jewel, the highest ranked of all ladies rank. There are other girl named Lilian and her Luea who is fight against Momona for getting the same title. 'Episode List' Jewelpet Magical Change 'Plot' A strange castle has fallen from the sky into a normal suburban town without warning. Confusion arises about where this castle came from and people have come in to investigate, only to fail due to being locked. Now known as the Jewel Castle, no one has been paying attention to it ever since its sudden arrival on Earth. In fact, people have never known the castle is of other worldy origin, as Jewel Land's magic fades, the castle appears in the human world due to mankind's fading belief in magic. In order to strengthen its magic once more, Jewelpets are sent all across the Human World in order to study their way of life and in hopes that their helping hand could rekindle their "magic-believing hearts". One of the Jewelpets sent to Earth is Ruby; a cheerful Japanese hare who ends up with Airi Kirara, a young girl who befriends her at a young age. Years later, Airi, now at the age of 14, is currently taking care of Ruby, and both soon discover that they have an ability that could help restore the castle back to normal. 'Episode List' Jewelpet: Attack Chance!? 'Plot' The series features Ruby and Labra as the starring Jewelpets along with their human partner named Ruri. The series uses flash animation and episodes are about 5 minutes long. 'Episode List' '1 (352)- "Attack 1!"' Airdate: February 18, 2016 In the series premiere, Labra tries to come up with a plan to bring Jewelpet back to the anime industry; while Ruby becomes fat. '2 (353)- "Attack 2!"' Airdate: April 12, 2016 The gang tries out some transforming potions invented by Sapphie as their anime comeback plan. '3 (354)- "Attack 3!"' Airdate: May 30, 2016 The gang gets a job for a shopping channel. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Jewelpet Page